Mute and the Unseen
by Kamehameha
Summary: Sakura is blind while Syaoran is deaf. It was hard enough trying to communicate with each other, but what if it was fate that brought them together? S&S, E&T Dedicated to my friend Jess. Read and Review! Flames will be used for roasting chicken!
1. Alone, I was before I met you

** Mute and the Unseen**

** By Kamehameha**

****

Kameha: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any other characters… Thought I wish I did though… Ehehehe…. *thinks of all the things she could have added* Oh yes, I'm back! Some might think this is my first fic… You're wrong! I have a weird history with anime really, I become obsessed with it, then I lose interest… and then I get obsessed with it again. Really quite odd isn't it? First, I became interested in DBZ and Digimon, then it got boring and I decided to read the manga of CCS. I became hooked automatically, I was reading fics for hours about Card Captor Sakura… but then it all came to an end as Digimon and Love Hina rolled into my head. 

Now, I'm back, bigger, badder and better than ever! Isn't that great? Well, technically I'm not fully back because I'm still into Digimon and Rukato, but enough to update again. I just might revive Double the Trouble if I feel like it… ^-^ Fun… You probably want to know why I'm back too… It's strange… but here goes… I finished writing a Christmas fic for my friend Chibi Yugi, and typed in the wrong msn conversation and told the wrong person. Yes, I AM stupid… But hey, it's a "Mo-yee-see" thing I go under, don't make fun of it. 

So I dedicate this fic to that particular friend Jess. Now after you have heard my mindless blabbering… On with the show!! *attempts to twirl a pen but it ends up twirling-baton-Sakura-style* XP

--------

Summary: Sakura is blind while Syaoran is deaf. It was hard enough trying to communicate with each other, but what if it was fate that brought them together?

--------

**Chapter 1**

It all began in an orphanage in the small town of Tomoeda. Many of the children there were parentless and/or were handicapped. The supervisor, Ms. Mitsuki, looked after the kids day by day, hour by hour and so on. She was a kind lady but was strict when it came to rules. Her job was to make sure the kids were safe and ready for adoption, yet she feels guilty, leaving them behind with strangers the social workers had picked.

Sakura sat in the corner, her auburn hair covered her angelic face. She wore a pink T-shirt and a small white skirt. Her eyes would have bore a pair of appealing elegant emerald eyes, if they weren't what they were now, dull and emotionless that seemed to send a shiver down people's spines. As you can tell, she was blind. 5 months after her birth, her parents died in a car crash, her brother's body was never found and the world was happy enough to spare her, by paying one price, the sense of sight.

Sakura's fingers ran over the rough edges of the wooden block. She winced as her soft digit became splintered. 

"Sakura, you should really be careful. You know that the edges were jagged…" Her best friend Tomoyo said as she careful pricked the piece of wood from Sakura's finger.

"Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura thanked her and slowly rubbed her fingers together. 

Tomoyo smiled at her. 'It's a pity she can't see. She doesn't know how to stop herself from getting hurt.' 

Tomoyo became an orphan after her parents had been killed by one of the rebellious employees hired by the Daidouji toy company. Luckily he was locked up and couldn't come back to kill the youngest Daidouji from inheriting the company.

Beside her stood Eriol who was listening to his walkman, leaning against the smooth wall and his eyes closed. Tomoyo took note that he probably didn't notice her, so she grinned from ear to ear, mischievously, at the blue haired boy.

Eriol's parents became missing and nothing was reported, so they were presumed dead for the time being. Although his mind still knows they're alive somewhere…

_Pinch!_

Immediately, Eriol's eyes suddenly was awoken by the strange action and lost his grip on his CD player. Sakura's quick reaction managed to catch it before it fell to the floor. Letting out a relieved sigh, he turned to face Tomoyo.

"What the hell are you doing!? You almost startled me!"

"Correction, I _did_ startle you." 

Eriol rolled his eyes and glanced back at Tomoyo to catch her winking at him. His face heated up quickly and turned his head to face Sakura. The auburn haired girl ran her fingers around and managed to tell right away that the strong, warm arm was Eriol's.

"Here, you are Eriol." She said as she held out his disc player out to him. His warm hands gripped onto the machine and touched her finger, ensuring her that he received the walkman.

"Thanks Sakura, and no thanks to _ Tomoyo_ over there." He said as he emphasized the name. The raven haired girl smiled and watched Mitsuki walk into the room.

The instructor walked closer to the group, followed along by a strange Chinese boy. The chocolate brown messy hair and the auburn eyes made him more mysterious, along with his green T-shirt and sweatpants. His face showed no emotion and turned into a frown when the instructor stopped in front of the three children.

"Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura, we have a new boy around, so I want you three to show him around and make him feel comfortable. He's here because he was lost and unable to find his parents. So I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Do you want to introduce yourself, Syaoran Li?"

Her eyes diverted to his dark red scars on his ears and recalled her conversation with him. 

"Oh… Tomoyo, he can understand sign language, so you're the only one that can understand him since he's deaf. If you children don't mind, I have some papers to do before the deadline. Good-Bye." She turned around made her way to the door. 

Syaoran stared at the group, his intense eyes glared at the only one with eyes closed, Sakura. 'Who are these people?' He pondered. 'Especially that girl who isn't looking at me. What's her problem?' 

Tomoyo blinked and looked at Sakura and Syaoran. The auburn haired walked closer to the boy and swiftly moved her hands against his chest. 'He is taller than Eriol…' She continued to move her hands to his shoulders. 'He seems stronger than Eriol too…' Right about then, moved her hands closer to his face until…

_Slap!_

He slapped her.

--------

Kameha: What did you guys think? I think this fic will turn out better than Double the Trouble and gotten a lot of experience since then... Plus, it has a meaning! I might update later since of the major writer's block I've got right now… Until then… S+S Itsumademo! (Forever)


	2. Afterwards, it was too good to be true

** Mute and the Unseen**

** By Kamehameha**

Kameha: I don't own Card Captor Sakura… So don't sue!!! 

----------

Summary: Sakura is blind while Syaoran is deaf. It was hard enough trying to communicate with each other, but what if it was fate that brought them together?

---------

_" " Talking_

_' ' Thinking_

_// \\ Hand Signaling_

**Chapter 2**

Silence filled the room as the loud sharp sound was heard. All eyes stared intensely at the new kid and Sakura. Most of them were speechless, to others, shocked. Tomoyo and Eriol watched as if they were helpless. 

Syaoran continued to glare at Sakura, most of the kids felt a cold shiver, even if Syaoran didn't send a glare towards them, they still felt like they were going to wet their pants. Sakura neither move nor spoke, still puzzled from the sudden occurrence. 

The new boy grunted and stomped off, leaving everyone nervously pretending not to notice him. As he became out of their sight, Eriol and Tomoyo ran up to Sakura. 

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked worryingly.

Eriol glanced quickly at Sakura and the direction Syaoran took off in. "Do you want me to drag his sorry ass back here?"

"Eriol! Watch your language!" Tomoyo hissed at him and faced Sakura once more. "Sakura, do you need me to tell Ms. Mitsuki?"

Sakura shook her head slightly. "I'm alright… But I feel… kind of… happy…" 

Tomoyo gave her a strange look and asked, "Happy? That new kid just came in here and slapped you and all you feel is… happy?!"

Sakura nodded. That was Sakura alright. The girl would always hide her inner feelings from furious to deeply sadden. She placed her soft hand on the crimson blushed cheek, although it was still red from the attack, it was hard to tell if she was really hurt or blushing.

"Don't worry about me Tomoyo, I've got other things to do." With that, she quickly paced herself through the room to get to the door.

The raven haired girl sighed. "What will become of Sakura now? How can she be happy from what he did to her? Doesn't she feel hurt?"

Eriol placed a reassuring hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "I think Sakura knows what she's doing here. Haven't you noticed? This is the first time she's experienced anger taken out on her… or rather in this case, rage. She's always been used to feeling joyful, that… and sympathy. Although she can't see, she still understands the emotions around us. I guess it's safe to say that she's not entirely blind." Eriol explained as she watched the brown hair girl trying to stumble her way around. "She's just blind from the sense of sight."

"I guess you're right…"

--------

Syaoran sat on the swing set and letting his legs swaying the swing across back and forth. This was not his week, first getting lost, making his way to Japan and meeting some exotic people. Especially that brown haired girl that seemed so strange, innocent and cute.

Cute?

He shook his head wildly and got off the swing, setting himself near a pole and onto the cement. 'Maybe, I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right… I just… reacted… It wasn't very humane…' 

A small wind blew across the park and past a tree near him. He watched and gazed at the pinkness of the tree. Cherry Blossom tree. A petal fluttered its way down and was caught in his hand. He smiled at the sight. Beautiful. He saw a shadow shielding itself behind the tree. 

"Anu!" He shouted as he meant to call the character out of its hiding position. 

The figure moved and revealed a girl. The same girl he should have apologized before. She gazed at him. Syaoran stared at her and walked closer. 

A suddenly realization overcame him. She wasn't looking**_ at_** him, she was staring _past_ him. That girl was blind. That didn't matter and stop him from trying to apologize, he just kept walking towards her.

A sound of rustling of the greens alerted her someone was coming closer. It felt like a warm presence, so calm and relieving. 

It was made clear it was warm as the two embraced each other. A hearty feeling overwhelmed the two. Aside from their disabilities, their thoughts were still spoken by the heart.

------------

_**~Reviewer Replies~**_

Critias: *claps* Thanks Elaine!!! *gives her a high five* Talk to ya later buddy!

Chibi-yugi: You wanna know how much it hurt? *slaps her and then puts a bandage there* ^-^;;; His was probably worst since he was freaked out. *salutes* See you on SC my fellow Hentai companion! Thanks for the review!

Kitten at Heart: Join the club! For we Hentai freaks must stick together. *winks and drags Syaoran into her room* Thanks for the review!

Bennie Babbie: Thanks for the review!

Serenity-Chan: I love the faces! You are indeed a good keyboard artist! Thanks for the review!

Fire-Blade: You like it? You really really like it?!?! *cries* THANK YOU!!!

ERi21: I wish I could write it like that… but I'll hit writer's block sooner. ^-^ Thanks!

Maru: Thanks for the review!

Kibethan: Thanks for the review!

Cutie Pie: My dear, dear cousin… You know very well I DON'T have a sense in fashion. And you ain't poor either! But you're still my best cousin! See you on Saturday! Thanks for the review!

CrimsonAngel: They are currently are the same ages as the ones in the Japanese version. ^-^ Thanks for the review!

BabyBlueStarAngel: *gives her Syaoran* Here!! Don't kill me!!! *hides behind Cutie Pie, Chibi-Yugi and Critias* Thanks for the review!!! *hides*

MagicNightNancy: Thanks for the review!

Linda-lui: Thanks for the review!

Kameha: Just cuz I'm nice, it is NOT the end!!! Enjoy it while you can, for turns become intense! ^-^ Reviews are welcome.


	3. I can't help but play as fire

**Mute and the Unseen**

**By Kamehameha **

Kameha: I don't own CCS…. Yeah…

---------- 

Summary: Sakura is blind while Syaoran is deaf. It was hard enough trying to communicate with each other, but what if it was fate that brought them together? 

----------

Chapter 3 

A week after the incident, things seemed back to normal as the foursome understood each other once and a while. It was especially hard for Sakura and Syaoran though. Neither could speak or had any forms of communication. Tomoyo always translated what they were saying.

_//W.h.a.t c.a.n w.e d.o n.o.w?\\ _Syaoran asked as his fingers moved swiftly and formed each letter of the word carefully.

"What can we do now?"

"Well, there is nothing else we could do." Sakura sighed. During Sundays, it's usually quite a hard time to think of something to do. Mitsuki always had some business to do, the other kids would usually watch their Sunday morning cartoons while the group had nothing else to do.

// W.e.l.l, t.h.e.r.e i.s n.o.t.h.i.n.g e.l.s.e w.e c.o.u.l.d d.o.\\ Tomoyo repeated to the disabled boy. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

Eriol sat beside them, listening to his compact Discman as usual. "Say Tomoyo, you're pretty good at this translating stuff."

"Well, it helps most of the time."

"Maybe it might be a good idea to teach Sakura some of it! Then she'll understand what Syaoran is trying to say!"

"Sakura is blind. There's nothing we could do. I doubt she can understand Braille."

Sakura reached over to Tomoyo and took her hand. "Show me, maybe I can learn in a way."

"Alright." Tomoyo formed with her fingers the letter A in sign language. Her fingers were wrapped into a fist with her thumb on the side.

//A\\ "A, this is the first letter. You pronounce it, 'ah'."

Sakura carefully placed her fingers around Tomoyo's hand. Examining every little detail of the balled fist.

"A."

As the auburn haired girl finished, she attempted to wrap her fingers into a fist like shape.

//A.\\ Syaoran looked up at her with a warm smile. 'I guess she might be able to talk to me after all.' He too wrapped his fist into a ball.

//A. B.a.l.l\\

Tomoyo glanced over to Syaoran. "Sakura, I think Syaoran wants to show you something."

She nodded as she approached him. Wrapping her delicate fingers around his hand, she managed to figure out the A's.

"Is he trying to say a wall?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Good try, but I think he was trying to say he wants to play with a ball outside, why don't you, Eriol and Syaoran go outside. I'll catch up later okay?"

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Sure, Come on Eriol… Umm…"

//S.a.k.u.r.a w.a.n.t.s t.o p.l.a.y o.u.t.s.i.d.e w.i.t.h y.o.u\\ Tomoyo signaled him.

He nodded and helped the blind girl direct herself outside. Eriol looked back at Tomoyo and asked, "Are you sure you'll be coming soon?"

Tomoyo nodded as she signaled him. //I'.m s.u.r.e\\

"I'm not blind or deaf you know… I can see perfectly well myself." Eriol said before he walked right into pole and fell.

"Are you sure about that now?" Tomoyo grinned.

Eriol grunted and stumbled away, trying to catch up to Sakura and not trying to be outsmarted by Ms. I-Know-Everything behind him.

After they got outside, the best place to play catch would be in the empty spot behind the park and in front of the sidewalk.

Eriol grinned as he tossed the ball to Sakura. Like he expected, Sakura didn't notice the ball was coming closer, so she didn't react. He walked over to pick up the ball and threw it to Syaoran who caught it with ease.

'That's no fair, Eriol knew Sakura was blind… Oh! I know!' Syaoran let out a quick scream before he threw the ball. "Aulaa!"

The ball was caught between the hands of the young girl. She moved her hands around the ball to identify the unknown object in her hands.

//L.e.t o.u.t a s.o.u.n.d b.e.f.o.r.e s.h.e t.h.r.o.w.s s.o s.h.e k.n.o.w.s w.h.e.r.e y.o.u a.r.e.\\

Nodding, Eriol shouted, "Sakura! Over here!" Seconds later, he was in control of the ball. "Well, that was easy." He said as he threw the ball over to Syaoran.

The game went on for 5 minutes, even though Tomoyo hadn't shown up yet. But they still enjoyed it. Syaoran took note of Sakura's face when she played. Her sweet smile, the angel-like face… Syaoran blushed at it and threw the ball unexpectedly.

Sakura hears the swift noise and follows the swift sound that was going to land. Syaoran watched as the ball landed on the sidewalk and kept rolling. 'She's so…' He turned around to face Eriol and Tomoyo who stood there with mouths gaped open.

**_SCREECH! _**

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed.

Syaoran, puzzled by their looks, he turned around to see the almost empty road. A blood covered ball, a car who just kept driving and a blood gushing body of a girl.

'SAKURA!!!'

---------- 

**~Reviewer Replies~ **

Kibethan: Thanks for the review!

Hikaru Ayumi: Thanks for the review!

Saturnlover: I will, I will… Thanks for the review!

MagicKnightNancy: Well, if I get more reviews, I could update quicker. Thanks for the review!

Chibi-yugi: You're my best pal! My fellow hentai companion… THAT is why I hid behind you! ^-^ Thanks for the review!

CoOkiEz~n~cReAm: Thanks for the review! 

Bubbe: Is there something wrong with hugging? It's a sign of appreciation isn't it? Oh well… Thanks for the review!


	4. But in my heart you're still my desire

** Mute and the Unseen**

**   
By Kamehameha**

  
Kameha: *sighs* Does it look like I own it? Nooo. 'Cuz then I would be filthy stinkin' rich!  
  
----------  
  
Summary: Sakura is blind while Syaoran is deaf. It was hard enough trying to communicate with each other, but what if it was fate that brought them together?  
  
----------  
  
**Chapter 4**

He clutched her hand and placed it back on the comforters of the hospital bed. It's been yesterday since that event had happened. 

Her pale features sent a cold shiver up his spine. The angelic face he once saw became severely bruised. A stitched lip and her cold pale hands had bandages running from one side to another.

She didn't deserve this, if only it was him that ran after the ball, and then she could have been safe. If only he was paying more attention to her instead of looking at Tomoyo, if only they played in a safer area, if only there was no car, if only driver wasn't drunk, if only-

He was interrupted by a comforting hand on his shoulder, his eyes directed to the girl's best friend. She slightly nodded and faced the doctor. 

"Doctor, do you think Sakura would be alright?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Well, Miss, I can't say I am certain. In her fragile state, she is on the edge of death and life. Between both sides of the rope, I'm afraid that we would just have to sit here and wait." The doctor said as he looked down, he glanced at Sakura one last time before leaving the two friends of Sakura in privacy.

//S.h.e w.i.l.l b.e f.i.n.e\\ she signalled to him. Even if Syaoran didn't understand Tomoyo's lip movement, he still saw a glisten of confusion and wariness in her eyes. He knew Tomoyo was trying to cheer him up, but he could see right through her plan. 

Suddenly Sakura's arm moved a bit and she let out a moan. Syaoran and Tomoyo immediately turned to see Sakura smile. She lifted herself off the bed a little before Tomoyo set her back down again. "Sakura. You need more rest. Don't get up yet."

"Thanks Tomoyo… Syaoran." Sakura said as she continued to smile. Somehow, she could not see Syaoran's face, but she could feel his presence. Same with Syaoran, he felt an overwhelming lightness to his heart as he saw her soft lips move once again.

The boy continued to hold her hand, and noticed that her fist produced an "A" sign. Suddenly, she made a "B" and following that she made another "A". Finally, she had just produced the two "L"'s. He smiled and played around with her soft fingers. Each finger felt delicate and he intermingle his fingers around hers. 

He could tell that Sakura was happy and continued to mingle with her fingers a little more. 

Well, until her hand fell back against the bed.

**_ BEEP!_**

Suddenly the pulse meter ran a straight line. Both Tomoyo and Syaoran quickly left the rooms as the doctors pushed them outside. He could still see Sakura's figure until the doctor closed the door. He turned to Tomoyo who looked depressed. 

Syaoran grunted and left without anymore words or questions. Tomoyo looked at him, with worries in her amethyst eyes and left after him. 

---------

The cool breeze rustled throughout the trees, causing whatever was left of their green leaves to sway in the wind and for his chocolate brown hair to sway along with the winter was rapidly approaching and it wouldn't be long until snow was cast upon the ground. The sun had well risen above the horizon, falling into late morning and lighting the forest with its illuminating glow. The sunlight reflected off of the clear blue body of water creating a mirror image. Syaoran gazed deep into his reflection which he saw in the river he stood in front of. 

A long sigh escaped his lips as he thought back to the incident. He clutched his ears and bent down. 

And then suddenly, out of nowhere it hit him. Like a ton of bricks and the force of an earthquake it smashed against him mind and opened hid eyes up to the hidden meaning behind the countless situations he had been completely oblivious to see. He didn't know why he thought of playing in such a dangerous place. He didn't even think about the consequences. How could he be so naïve, so… stupid.

Syaoran closed his eyes, an overwhelming feeling of loneliness washing over him as he tried to deal with the sudden turn of events that were rapidly changing from bad to worse. He sighed longingly to himself, closing his eyes and raking his hands through his hair. This was one problem no one could solve. There is no way for him to forgive himself. He let a small tear escape before slouching down further and putting his hands to his face and sobbing.

----------

Tomoyo never used the small dark alley to get back to the orphanage. It might have scared her before, but she was too determined to go back the next day so she could see Sakura in good shape again.

A dark alleyway seemed almost pitch black. A dark shadow lurked behind the girl and it took her a while before she realized it.

_ Shuffle, Shuffle, Shuffle._

"Eriol?" She quietly whispered. She averted her eyes around but saw nothing but a dark abyss around her. 

_ Shuffle, Shuffle, Shuffle._

"Eriol! Quit it!"

_ Shuffle, Shuffle, Shuffle._

"Okay, Eriol, you've scared me, now come out! I'm serious!"

_ CRASH!_  
  
She shrieked and jumped, her heart beating double-time. Beads of nervous sweat trickled down her face. Her heartbeat relaxed a bit, though, when she saw a tiny rodent scamper out of a trash can.  
  
"Just a mouse....just a mouse..." she mumbled to herself. "It's fine. The alley's just making me nervous. Just go home," she decided, and bravely walked on.  
  
A sudden shove of a hand knocked her into a wall, and took her breath out of her.  
  
"Wh-...who is it?" she cried out frantically.

A tall man walked towards her coolly. "D-Don't come near me! Or I'll scream!" She yelled. It was a lame come back, but she still tried to keep him away.

She finally threw her small bag at him and he caught the bag with ease. "If you want money! I've got it all there! Just don't hurt me!"

Her grinned evilly and took the money. But he managed to pick up something else too. Her birth certificate. He read over the words with the light from her pen. "Tomoyo Daidouji? Such a pretty name. Plus a pretty face too." He commented as he shone the light to her face.

"T-Thanks…" She managed to pipe out. 

"Don't thank me, I always compliment my victims before I **kill**!"

_ KILL!?!_

Tomoyo stepped backwards, only tripped and falling against a wall. The man pulled out his weapon that was a sharp knife, he examined it carefully and licked the edge of it. The side of the knife was partially covered by the residue of the last kill, its crimson red shine glinted in the light. He pointed it towards Tomoyo. "Now die little girl!"

The last thing she could think about was one person. 

_ ERIOL!!!_

----------

Now, now kids. Before you shine up that platter and get ready to put my head on it. Let me answer a couple of reviews.

** ~Reviewer Replies~**

babybluestarangel: Thanks for your review… ^-^;;; 

linda-lui: Thanks for your review!

MagicKnightNancy: Now, now, I just want you all to play fair. That means only using ONE account. Plus, the more reviewers, the more ego boost I get and it means more better writing. Thanks for your review!

Saturnlover: Thanks for your review!

chibi-yugi: To my bestest bug in the world… YOU IDIOT!!! ^-^ Thanks for your review!

ice_angel1991: Thanks for your review!

Umi: Thanks for your review!

Azn_gurl: Thanks for your review!

Serinity-Chan: Thanks for your review!

Jessica: How dare you call me a poo head?!?! FINE! See if I care if I don't update the next chapter!!! *sobs in a corner*

SilentBrat: Thanks for your review!

Kylena: Thanks for your review!

ChibiAthena01: Thanks for your review! You're Kate's friend aren't you?

Kawaii-Q: Indeed! Syaoran and Sakura Itsumademo! Thanks for your review best bud! Remember to update your Taiora fic, and I'll update mine. By the way, the person Sora's getting married to, is not Matt, but I won't spoil it too much. ^-^

… Now, you can kill me!


	5. The angelic face, your delicate smile

** Mute and the Unseen**

** By Kamehameha**

Kameha: I don't own CCS, but oh well… I don't really care anyways… How about instead of the fic… we talk about me! Yep, the entire chapter about me! ME! ME! ME! I love me! ME! ME! ME! Me is sekci!! ME! ME! ME! Haha… ^-^ Oh course you know I didn't mean it… Or do I? THINK HARD! REAL HARD!!! LIKE KATELYN HARDY! ^-~

** ------**

** Summary: ** Sakura is blind while Syaoran is deaf. It was hard enough trying to communicate with each other, but what if it was fate that brought them together? S&S, E&T Dedicated to my friend Jess. Read and Review! Flames will be used for roasting chicken!

** ------**

** Chapter 5**

_ Eriol!!!_

_ No...No, this isn't supposed to happen… _ She thought through rapid tears. _No... It can't end like this. I was supposed to grow up, graduate high school, college... spend my life with Eriol...Oh, Eriol... _How she longed for Eriol to have been with her. He would've protected her, walked her home, and persuaded her to change her mind from going into the alley. Now she was going to die.  
  
The knife slowly came down....down deeper...  
  
"TOMOYO!!"

  
"Oof!" the man grunted, and was knocked away by a sudden kick. Eriol's sapphire eyes flashed a dark blue against the darkness. "Leave her alone, bastard! Tomoyo..." he whispered gently to her, stroking her hair.  
  
"Eriol..." she wailed softly.  
  
"DAMN you, bastard!" the killer yelled. "I warned you little girl, now you're going to PAY!" With that, he threw the knife towards the sobbing girl. It whirled and whirled in midair, across the alley, its sharp point eager to reach its target...  
  
Which it didn't.  
  
Eriol slumped to Tomoyo's feet, the brown handle of the knife sticking to his side. Dark crimson puddles of blood were forming around him, and soaking Tomoyo's front as she held him.  
  
"Eriol!" she cried. "Eriol! Speak to me!" she sobbed into his pale white face. 

  
"Stupid… I'm fine… That bastard..." he said faintly. He was still barely alive. "I saw you...I saw you try to hurt my lov-… friend..."  
  
"Eriol..." she whimpered, and took his hand. Both of their hands became slippery with blood. It became almost difficult to hold on to his hand… difficult to hold on to him due to the condition he was in. "I'm so sorry...Eriol, it's all my fault. It's because of me that you're into this...I...I..."   
  
"No need to feel sorry..." he replied softly. "I'm just happy that he didn't get you."  
  
"But he got YOU," she gulped. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw paramedics come up the street, and the man being handcuffed and he glared angrily at the two that he tried to separate.  
  
"Eriol, please, hold on," she whispered. "Please... We were supposed to stay together. It was destiny for us. Please hang on. You can't leave Syaoran, Sakura and me... I'm not even sure if you'll see Sakura there… Please Eriol, please… you have to stay..." she sobbed.  
  
"I wished that we'd be together forever..." he replied faintly. "There's nothing that will change that. We'll always be together. I'll always protect you, watch over you, no matter what....I love you… Tomoyo…"  
  
"Oh, Eriol..." she cried. "I lov-"  
  
A sudden twitch from Eriol and he fell unconscious.   
  


-----

Kameha: I have writer's block right now… So sue me! ^-^;;; *hides* Don't kill me! The next chapter will include happiness… in my mind… ^-~

** ~Reviewer Replies~**

lan-yue: Yay! Thanks for your review!

Anoymous: Thanks for your review!

sai-chan: Thanks for your review!

babybluestarangel: Man, you're probably going to kill me after this chapter too… *hides* Thanks for your review!

Hikaru Ayumi: Uhh… you DO have a point there… Sorry, my English sucks since it's my 2nd language… ^^;;; But I do try hard… Uhhh… Just pretend it's Deaf and the Unseen… okay? Thanks for your review!

brokenAngelYue: Whoa! EGO BOOST!!! Thanks for your review!

chibi-yugi: You're my bestest friend! You know that! Thanks for your review!

Jessica: Uhhh… Thanks for your review!

Kibethan: Thanks for your review!

MagicKnightNancy: Thanks for your review!

Kawaiidustbunny: Thanks for your review!

kawaii-Q: YA!!! ERIOL AND TOMOYO/SAKURA AND SYAORAN ITSUMADEMO! Thanks for your review!

ChibiAthena01: Thanks for your review!

kOOkiznkrEmE: Thanks for your review!


End file.
